Dark, Cloudy, Skies
by Imorb
Summary: For Kareen. It's cold and wet outside, but in here its pretty hot. PWP. CloudXZexion


Dark, Cloudy, Skies

By: Imrob

To: Kareen2006- For writing tons of awesome stuff, having more dedication then I'll ever have, for many a good rambling, and for admitting this pairing is H-A-W-T. :3

WARNING! This story contains yaoi. PWP

* * *

The grey-silver haired boy was pushed back onto the bed by the slightly shorter one. Their lips quickly found one another; hot, wet, and addictive.

The blonde haired man made a grunting, feral, noise. He slipped his damp hand over the pale face beneath him, hurriedly brushing away the bothersome hair that always lingered on the other's face away. The eye below it was hollow, unseeing, from where the silver haired male had been blinded, but this did not seem to bother the blonde, who left the softest trace of his lips below it. The silver haired man gasped, not use to being touched in this sensitive area at all.

"Cloud!" he managed to get out.

Blue met blue for a moment, one's like the clear sky, the other's like a stormy sea.

"Yes?" the blonde whispered huskily.

"You- you just startled me." he explained, quickly relaxing again in the other man's arms.

"Mmm…" was Cloud's only response as he leaned his mouth against his lover's cool neck and kissed lightly. Slowly they became more heated, more needy; rougher. "Zexion…" he whispered into the many kisses, making his beloved moan and clutch at his spikes.

Hands started to move against their once icy bodies, (whose was whose was not known,) and clothing, that seemed to become more irritating by the second.

Cloud's lips parted from Zexion's throat leaving the skin pink from where a forming mark had started. He could not help but jolt a little as he felt warm fingers trace right where the end of his shirt was; his skin seemed freezing in comparison. He shivered, his breath hitched, and he ever so slightly leaned against the hand.

The fingers traveled upward, swiftly warming the skin before making its owner quiver from the sudden cooling that came seconds later. Cloud opened his eyes, unsure of when he had closed them, to look at the other boy's face.

He appeared his usual calm, yet his cheeks were flustered and his eyes appeared glassy with lust. It all fit so perfectly there on his face. All the boy was, reserved, knowing, and loving, with the slightest bit of tragedy that had forever scared his face.

Cloud's breath hitched again as Zex's fingers seem to find the most sensitive places to touch him on his spine. The blonde leaned down again, capturing the other boy's lips once more with renewed vigor. Heat was surrounding them, almost unbearable, but at the same time sought for so intensely.

The hand on Cloud's spine raised, bringing his dark, soaked, T-shirt with it. He leaned forward, allowing for the rain drenched garment to be pulled off of him. He could not help but shiver in the open air, before Zexion's hands came once again to warm him. Moaning, he brought himself closer to the silverette, shifting so they could both move more comfortably onto the bed.

Lips collided, thunder cracked, and lightning illuminated the two pale bodies, the only light they had seen in a while, almost as searing as the hot bulges that had been forming in their pants.

The blonde desperately pulled at the other male's black, leather, coat that went bellow the man's knees. Zexion wriggled, trying to assist the blonde in getting his arm out of the midnight colored hide. As it finally slipped off his shoulders, his arms encircled Cloud's neck, kissing deeply, tongue playing across and inside of his mouth. One arm slipped from Cloud's neck to wander lower, the softest of touched caressing his chest.

The blonde moaned into their interlocked lips, feeling as though he was going to faint in this bliss. His needs were quickly growing unbearable, and he could not help but grind the two's arousals together.

"Mmhn!" Zexion cried out, his eyes opening wide, though not really seeing. He pulled back from the other male, his head going back in ecstasy. His breathing was quick and heavy, but no air seemed to go into his lungs at all. It was like Cloud had sucked all the oxygen into his lips, making it impossible to live with out him. He moan again, thinking of it, as well as the continuous movement of Cloud's body against his own.

His back arched upward, making more friction, more heat. Oh, the heat.

Thunder struck again as the two tried to take Zexion's shirt of as quickly as possible. Cloud quickly discarded it, seemingly disgusted by it. Heated lips kissed the newly exposed skin.

Teeth grazed against perk nipples, making Zexion scream out in both pain and lust. He could feel Cloud becoming more impatient by the second, and was not all surprised when a hand slipped down his pants. Callused fingers rubbed against his head, making him grow harder still.

"Ooohh, Cloud, please!" the silverette cried out finally as he thought he would explode any second. Complying with no more then a grunt, the blond began to rip off his too tight pants, as Zexion also tried to wriggle out of his own.

When they had finally gotten naked, Zexion spread his legs as wide as he could for the awaiting probing fingers. As they touched his most sensitive of places, he couldn't help but buck his hips in desperation.

Taking that as a sign for more, Cloud drew his fingers away, leaving Zexy whimpering, only to be replaced by his hardened member. Not giving the other male more then a second to adjust, the blond started thrusting in him, hitting his prostate over, and over again, making Zexion cry out his name. His tightness was oh so very hot, making him feel light headed with pleasure.

Without realizing he had started, Zexion stroked his dick quicker, feeling the sweet release was near.

"Cloud…" he groaned out in warning before cumming on his hand and littering part of his stomach. Seeing his lover in such sent out Cloud over the edge, making him pump so fast until he couldn't feel his legs anymore when he came inside of Zex.

Panting, they lay next to each other, heat radiating off their bodies. With a grunt, the blond gave the the taller boy a kiss on his temples before his eyes refused to stay open. Just as he was about to fall into dream world, we wondered when he had become deaf to the thunder.


End file.
